


Kismet

by Evealle



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A busy London street, a bustling afternoon, a chance encounter between two old friends. After so long, it's the last thing they would've ever dared to wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/gifts).



“John? John!” The voice strained through the crowd, echoing through John’s head as if it were the only sound in the world. “John Watson!” That was a voice he had only heard in his dreams of late, the one clear ray of happiness piercing through his nightmares. He whirled around, searching for the face. The man came striding towards him, easily taller than the people he pushed past. A ghost of a smile illuminated John’s face.

“Thorin,” he said softly, his voice a sigh.

The man reached him, and for a moment John and Thorin stared at one another. Thorin’s face was heavily scarred, and John couldn’t help remembering their last day together and the explosion that had torn them apart, the shot that had torn into John’s shoulder as he’d tried to drag his comrade back to safety. But his eyes, John noticed, his eyes were still that intense blue he dreamed of, piercing John’s face as Thorin drank him in.

They shared a smile between them, tentatively turning up mouths’ corners, creasing the corners of eyes which warmed as their gazes met. “I can’t believe it,” Thorin shook his head incredulously.

“A busy street in London?” John’s tone shared the sentiment. “Bit of a crazy coincidence.”

“Coincidence? That seems a bit unlikely.”

John shrugged, their gaze still unbroken. “So, what then? Fate?” He chuckled. A pause. “It’s been years,” he commented in a lower voice.

“Last time I saw you - “ Thorin began.

John cut him off with a laugh, shaking his head and glancing away. “If we’re playing that game, the last time I saw you I thought you were going to die.”

“And then they shipped you back here and I never saw you again,” Thorin finished.

“And I didn’t know if you were still alive,” John added. Eyes met once more, containing apologies for the years of silence, for the absence of contact, for the neglected friendship. Finally, Thorin moved, crashing into him, crushing John in arms.

John fell against Thorin’s chest, his mind suddenly reeling through all the hugs they shared in days long past, the conclusions to long, arduous days that left them weary and more scarred than they ever wanted to stay. He thought of that last day as he ran to Thorin’s side, crouching over his fallen friend, lying unconscious in the dirt. “Don’t leave me,” John had whispered to him, willing Thorin to live. Then he had bent down, pressing his lips against Thorin’s in a kiss tasting of dust and blood.

This time it was Thorin who ducked his head down and captured John’s lips. And John lifted his face, leaning up into Thorin, twining his arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a lifetime while the world went on around them. Someone knocked into them and they broke apart. “So,” John said with a deep breath, eyes wide and brain feeling rather blank. “You’re alive, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Valentine's Day ficlets for Andy.


End file.
